Chocolate Chips and Cars
by Bri1D
Summary: This is the story of how James and Carlos got together.


**Disclaimer****:** **I do not own any of the Big Time Rush boys... VERY UNFORTUANTLY. This is my first story so please no flames. I know it has some flaws, but I'm proud. Enjoy ya'll :)**

* * *

><p><span>My Doe<span>

Carlos Garcia is quite possibly one of the most accident-prone people to walk the planet Earth. Even when he was little, out of every one of his friends, he was the one who got sent to the emergency room most often. It was always for the stupidest things too.

Like one time when he was six years old, he got the idea in his head that he was the miniature 'Spiderman'. He realized it when he was reading his favorite comic book, and it said that Spiderman was a hero and that he loved his family and friends very much. Since Carlos himself loved his family immensely, he thought that he _had _to be the next Spiderman.

So he found a rope and tied it around his wrist before going to the big tree in his backyard. When he finished climbing the tree, he sat on what appeared to be a sturdy branch and took the rope and swung it to the lower roof of his house. After a few tires of trying to get it to aim correctly, the rope ended up holding against a tug because it landed in a little spot in the gutter that was sharp enough to hold the rope.

With this accomplished he took both of his hands and grasped onto the rope. After getting to his feet, he shouted the words, "_MAMI _COME SEE. I'M SPIDERMAN."

With the words in the air he quickly jumped off the tree pulling on the rope trying to swing like Spiderman. Easy to say, it didn't work out too well. The rope ended up letting loose less then two seconds after he jumped, leaving him to plummet to the distant ground.

Thankfully he landed in a position that didn't cause any fatal damage, but he did end up breaking one of his legs, spraining the other leg's ankle, and breaking his right arm. When Mama Garcia found him outside, you would have thought that she was the one that got hurt by the way her face look.

Carlos swore he never saw his mami's eyes go that big before.

Now at the age of fifteen Carlos is still his same crazy and irresponsible self, but this time he has a helmet to protect his skull. He got the helmet in fourth grade after encountering a certain incident with Kendall involving miniature fireworks, a pot, and a whole lot of gum.

To this day they both still have nightmares about that dreadful night.

Currently the little daredevil was situated in a shopping cart with James pushing him, and Kendall and Logan off somewhere. 'The two were probably having sex in the store bathroom.' Carlos thought to himself. 'Those two can barely keep their hands off of each other long enough to pee.'

He giggled to himself at the last thought that ran through his mind.

Carlos swore to himself that he'd never understand hormones.

This left Carlos and the pretty boy to pick up one of the ingredients to his latest idea. Chocolate chips were the only thing on Carlos' mind at the moment. Whereas James couldn't stop thinking about the crazy Latino sitting in the cart he was pushing. He thought about the way the Latino's skin would shine like warm caramel under the florescent lights, and about the way his big doe eyes would widen every time he thought of something interesting, which was pretty much all the time when it came to Carlos.

Yes, Carlos' eyes were the thing that captivated James the most. Those innocent coffee brown eyes held more innocence then a three year old. They were what drew James in to be Carlos' friend in the first place. After all when your a little kindergartener who was raised my a single mother who owned a cosmetics agency, looks tend to be important, and the Latino's eyes are the most beautiful thing James has ever seen. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but James even thought they made his friend even more beautiful then he himself was.

And James knows that he is drop dead gorgeous so that's saying a lot.

That's why James does everything he does for the Latino. Like today, his mom finally got a day off to spend at home, and James is spending this day fulfilling every single desire Carlos has. This was like this all of the time.

So here he was spending his Saturday night in a grocery store pushing his fifteen-year-old friend around in a cart. The fourteen-year-old James had it bad, and he shamefully knew it.

With that thought in his mind, the pretty boy stopped pushing the cart as they pulled up to the candy isle. Watching Carlos hop out of the cart, James smirked and said, "Tell me again why it's necessary that we get chocolate chips again?" Carlos then whirled around on the spot and gave James a look that made his large doe brown eyes so big that James silently worry that they would roll out. The Latino then said, "We're getting them because I wanted to make cookies."

James' own eyes went wide with fear at the older boy's statement. The last time that Carlos tried to cook was in Home Economics, and that time didn't end too well to say the least. He ended up starting a fire, which almost cause the whole room to burn down. Since then poor Carlos was never aloud to use anything in the kitchen area, forcing his friends to do his part. James of course didn't mind doing the job for the Latino, but he always felt sad and guilty every time his glaze met the sad looking boy sitting in his seat at the table all alone watching his friends cook. Every time he thought the boy was getting even a little lonely though, James immediately ran to his side and did the best to tell a couple of jokes to make the other laugh.

"Um Carlos, are you sure that you want to bake? We could just buy some cookies. Or even better yet, we could just buy one of those giant tubs of cookie dough and eat it raw. I know how much you love cookie dough."

The Latino's eyes crossed a dreamy look at the mention of cookie dough, but his gaze quickly focused again with a determined look on his face. "No, I want to make them myself. It'll be okay, I promise. Don't you trust me?" A sad look crossed the shorter boy's face making James immediately go into comfort mode.

"Carlos no it's not like that. I'd trust you with my life. I just thought that it would be easier to just get pre-bought. You know that I don't mind helping you make this stuff. We can get started baking as soon as we get home." At the end of James' little statement, he offered an encouraging smile, and moved to pull his friend into a 'friendly' hug. Yes, they hugged. The two have been friends pretty much since before pre-k, they have earned the right to hug.

Plus James loved to secretly take advantage of these small and way too short moments get burying his face in the Carlos' hair. Carlos himself eagerly hugged back. The two stood in a tight embrace for a good minute. Finally, much to James' dismay, Carlos pulled away and said, "Okay come on let's go get some chocolate chips so we can get home before my _mami_. You know how she'll kick us out of her_ cocina _if we aren't done by then. _Y luego, nunca voy a ser capaz de darle las cookies que queria hacer por usted. Entonces nunca me amara de vuelta._"

Carlos' eyes bugged out with worry and his cheeks turned pink, causing James to force to stifle a laugh. Every time Carlos got worried about something, especially his mom, his sentences always started crossing over from English to Spanish without him even noticing. Poor James had no idea what the boy was saying 99% of the time because he took German in school.

"Carlos calm down. Come on let's move." James gave the Latino a gently tug from his wrist, and the two got started on scouring the isles in search of the miniature kisses.

After a few seconds on picking the brand Carlos wanted the two went off to find there other two best friends. Logan and Kendall were both sitting on one of the benches near the registers with there hands entwined, and Logan situated comfortably in Kendall's lap.

Carlos went up to the two boys with a big smile and said, "Come on you guys we got to go so I can start baking cookies for James so he'll love me."

The second those simple words escaped his lips, four entirely different reactions happened. Kendall only raised his eyebrow in amusement, Logan's own eyes went wide while a confused expression crossed his face, James' face broke out into a happy grin while a tiny blush also took place, and Carlos... well Carlos looked absolutely mortified. His face screwed up into a look cross between embarrassment, pain, and well absolute horror. "_No, no quise decir que_. I-i-" The tears that were welling up in the poor Latino's eyes finally spilt over as Carlos chocked on a sob.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Carlos dropped the chocolate chips from his hand and moved to quickly flee from the store.

James, who was mostly silent through the entire scene, broke out of his thoughts and quickly ran after his doe eyed love completely ignoring the other two boys. The second James got to the exit door Carlos was already in the middle of the road with his head turning like he was trying to figure out which was to go. Though the lost look in the others eyes didn't bother James as much as the speeding car that came up out of no where and was about to smash into the Latino.

Carlos looked like he had no intention of moving out of the way staying true to his self-destructive manner.

James didn't think twice then about running and jumping at Carlos to pull his away. He didn't think twice when he pulled Carlos into his chest as they quickly flew to the pavement. When he turned so that his back was the one that got hurt, James didn't give a second thought either. It was all natural instinct to him. Like a mother cat fighting to protect her child, James had that natural pulse to protect Carlos.

The two laid on the ground in complete silence second the situation settled on them. James' back was on the ground with his shirt and somewhat skin torn up because of the impact of hitting the cement. Carlos lay on top of him completely unharmed, but still very much in shock. Finally the Latino had enough strength to muster up enough brains to talk, "Jamie?"

One of James' arms that was holding onto Carlos tightened at the sound of his old nickname. Carlos was the only person in the entire world that was allowed to call him that. "Yeah Carlotis?"

"Y-you just saved my life." The older boy's voice sounded completely awestruck. It took all James had not to pull the mouth that produced that oh so innocent voice in for a kiss. James gave a light gulp and nodded his head yes. Carlos then situated himself so that he was sitting on top of James' stomach. We tears in his eyes he asked, "Why?"

It was James' turn to get worried then. "Well you see... What you said before... I love you." His said the last three words so quietly the Carlos wasn't sure he heard him right. The second the words escaped his lips, both James and Carlos' eyes went wide as they gazed at the other one. Slowly a shy smile broke across Carlos' face, and James' own face followed suit.

Carlos lowered his face until it was centimeters from James' own. "D-do you really mean that Jamie?" James smiled and nodded his head again while moving his hand to stroke the others caramel skin.

"Yeah I do."

"But why? I'm nothing. Heck I can barely take care of myself. Just a second ago I almost got myself killed." A note of sadness was entwined with Carlos' usually chipper tone.

James wrapped his hand around the others chin, and pulled so the others eyes would meet with his own. "Carlos, you are definitely not nothing. You are one of the kindest, craziest, sweetest, and most amazing guys I've ever met. That's why I love you. Your destructive behavior is just one of those things that makes you so amazing. You know I don't mind protecting you and helping you out."

Carlos' face stayed sad as he said, "Yeah for now you don't mind, but I know that you're going to get sick of me eventually. Everyone does. Even Kendall and Logan complain that I'm too much to handle." James barked out a small laugh before replying, "Trust me Carlos, I'm never going to get sick of you. We've been friends since God knows how long, and I didn't get sick of you yet. Half the time I'm just as hyper, and that other half of the time I love watching you from the sidelines."

Finally Carlos gave the other a small smile and shyly said, "So what does this mean... for us?"

Suddenly James himself overcame with shyness and he looked away and said, "We're whatever you want us to be." The feeling of lips covering his own caused James' eyes to widen and move back to the boy on tope of him. After taking a moment to register the situation, James began to eagerly kiss back with just as much force. The two pulled away at the sound of an awkward cough. Two sets of eyes turned to look at Kendall and Logan who were standing above them with amused expressions. James' face flushed red, and Carlos just eagerly grinned at the other two. The doe eyed boy quickly hopped off of James and ran to Kendall.

"Kendall, James likes me too." His voice sounded so eager, happy, and hyper that James had no choice but to smile. Kendall barked out a laugh and replied, "Yeah, I kind of figured that out. Come on let's go back to your place. I got those chocolate chips so you can bake, and Logan keeps complaining to me that I never let him read anymore." Carlos' eyes brightened up at the sound of the chocolate, and he eagerly nodded his head okay.

He whirled his body back to James and said, "Come on Jamie. Let's go home and start baking." James smiled and nodded before reaching out for Carlos to help him up. The now happy and hyper Latino hoisted the taller boy up. Carlos kept his hand holding onto James' even after he was up. This caused James to have a mild blush on his face.

"Carlos, do you remember when I said that we can be whatever you wanted us to be?" James asked in a hesitant tone. "Yes of course." Carlos answered in a matter of fact tone. He cast James a quick grin after he finished talking.

"W-well um... what exactly are we then?"

"_Bueno, eso es fácil. Tú eres mi novio ahora._" Carlos said eagerly. James cast him a confused look and watched as Carlos' eyes widened as he realized that he was speaking in Spanish. "Oh I said, "Well that's easy. You're my boyfriend now. Sorry, sometimes I forget what I'm saying." James gasped with happiness at the word 'boyfriend' and said, "It's completely okay." Then before he could control himself, he twirled the Latino to face him and pulled him in for another kiss. It was beautiful, passionate, and way too much called for.

With that kiss both James and Carlos knew that there would never be another person that they'd want to be with in the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well this is my first story. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. JARLOS FOREVER 3 Thanks guys bye. :)<strong>


End file.
